Skype Knows Me Too Well?
There was a night I dread to remember for obvious reasons. We all have some kind of night we learn to hate, even if we don’t hate it first time round. Some dreams have a way of repeating, so they say. I’ve experienced a Semi-dream/nightmare. I was on Skype, yeah, I was on Skype. One night I was talking to my friend from 1:00 AM all the way to 4:00 AM. I was surprised with how long I’ve been chatting with him for. 3 Hours? That’s a lot. He had to go for medical reasons, his doctor had called him, and so he says. I was left alone, ha-ha. Not alone for good, but alone for a while. Family were out, nobody was in except me. It was pretty sunny, but that was beside the point. As I was about to shut down my laptop, I received a Skype prompt. It just happened to appear, right? It had to be a Skype prompt when I was about to press the turn-off button. Then I realised it was a friend request. Again, I already knew that it was just an everyday occurrence or a common occurrence. Whatever. I was more surprised with who it was that was trying to add me. Someone with a username that looked foreign or just random letters upside down, it looked different to what I was used to, okay. After reading the status of this stranger, I was intrigued to why this person was trying to add me as a friend. Offline for obvious reasons. I claim friends like my mother claims cash. His status was pretty stupid. Then again, I looked at mine to be assured why I think a lot of statuses are stupid. Mine just had to be stupider: Call 999 if you want what I want Yeah. I know, stupid right? Look. I wasn’t the best with writing statuses, it was just a harmless prank to fool my friends. This new user trying to add me with no profile picture to show me what the person is or who he/she is. I was then surprised to the fact a user with no approval from me can message me regardless to what I want. You should really join us. It’s pretty fun. I was dancing in the rain yesterday and the look on her face. She looked pretty sweet, you know? She looked like someone I could call Mother. The user also begged me to add the username to my contacts. I refused to, I didn’t want strangers adding me for no reason. That being said, I don’t want strangers emailing or trying to add me on Skype for any reason! Accept my friend request, I’ll be ready for you on camera. I’ll show you everything, anything you want… just don’t tell my mother. I replied with something stupid, but I wanted to know more about the person. My curiosity got the better of me. Hey there, who are you? … person is typing I watch the little pencil icon write “. . . “ it was quite interesting, boring really. My real name is Amanda, but what is yours? I replied to her like I knew her, didn’t care much about my name anyway. Jacob. My name is Jacob. “. . .” she was typing yet again. Add me for a real fun time, I have my camera on, just don’t tell mother. She repeated herself from last time which made me think twice about adding her. I asked why she wanted to keep her camera on, and whether or not I had to do the same. Do I have to have my camera turned on too? Only if you want to, but remember, don’t tell mother. She continued to go on about ‘Mother’ but wouldn’t shut up about her. I focused on what to say next to her, what to say to get her to reveal that she is trust worthy. I asked myself why I was going this. Why am I trying to get to know a stranger? – Why am I willing to risk my details to someone who for all I know could be dangerous? Stranger Danger. Why can’t I tell mother? “. . .” She was typing yet again. If you tell her what I told you. You’ll be sorry. Add me for super fun time, and I’ll add you for fun. My mother, don’t tell her what I told you. She seemed quite strange. Anyone would’ve thought she was strange, what am I saying? I tapped on the left-click button as the mouse hovered over the “Accept Friend” button. One simple button and I’m letting her into my life, she’ll see what I look like. But on the other hand, I’ll see what she looks like. Add me now. Then meet me at this site. I’ll be waiting for you x I heard another prompt, it was from her again. She wanted me to go on some kind of website. “Desperate bodies” – it was linked as a tiny URL and I still clicked it despite what I was told in the past by my parents. Hey… you made it, Camera I on x I watched a square white box change into a video URL file, as it finally started streaming an actual video. Below was a timer which seemed quite real at the time. Live-steaming… hope you like what you see. I’ve locked the door, do the same… NOAW! F/23 I didn’t understand why she wanted me to lock my door. Of course, I was only the age of 13 and Skype was a whole new chatting system to me. I loved way you could talk to Family and Friends using Skype. I don’t know what I see… how can I tell you? Have you locked the door? Yes or No? No. I frustratingly smashed the keyboard due to hitting the wrong keys. I was way too quick and didn’t hesitate a single bit. I just entered in “No.” LOCK THE DOOR then… I want you to see this, so lock the door! I can’t. I can’t lock the door. Family will be home any minute. I can’t tell her “No” again. Accept my friend request Take your time and admire what I show you. It’ll be worth it trust me. But what about your mother? I questioned her about her mother yet again. Don’t worry, I took care of it. X Took care of it? What does that mean? As in told her to leave the room or the house? I don’t understand. I’m not adding you. I’m leaving okay? Did you lock the door? No. I haven’t locked the door! – Stop asking me that. Fine, I’ll tell her myself. No. LOCK THE DOOR. Do you want to see this or not? X Yes I think Lock the door then, mother will most likely slap me but she can’t so get on with it. Okay. Okay. I closed my curtains and locked the window too. I also locked the door as she asked me to. Okay, I’ve locked the door. … Locked the door? Yes. Locked the door. What about the windows? Yes! Okay… Look at me when I’m talking to you. I looked at the screen in shock, it actually was a Live Stream. Although it looked more like a video. Edited in that at the bottom. That’s the duration we have together. What does that mean? What does that mean? When the video ends. Our conversation ends. Unlock your doors after, and then I want you to vote whether I’m good or not. It’ll make me more public on the site x Okay. Parents home soon though Good. You should’ve taken care of that though. I took care of mine… Yeah. You already told me that. Did you lock the door? Yes!!! Okay… Well, I want you look at me when I’m talking to you. Do you see my hand? – Look where it can go, ah! Ha-ha, look at that baby x I couldn’t believe my eyes. I had just seen something I hadn’t expected on a site called: “Desperate Bodies.” She moved her hand down as she pushed the camera upwards for a split second. I saw what looked like two human figures, teenagers. They were hanging by the celling and they looked pretty sinister. Are those puppets? I hit the keys wanting to ask more questions. What puppets? Do you see me baby? Can you see what I’m showing you? Is she stupid? I can see puppets on the celling. Can you see my parents? No. I see puppets. Did you look down, baby? X I can’t control the camera -_- Yeah. I know. Watch my hand x it looks good yeah? -_- Okay. You make me laugh, why don’t you just let me get ready for you. The Skype username disconnected, and disappeared from my prompt list. I was about to close the website when a pop-up came up over it. 18+ Site – OH YEAH! So this was pretty much a porno? I was surprised to not realising it sooner. Thanks to having older brothers, it wasn’t difficult to understand what the site was. Why did I stay on the site though? Why did I just message her like she was a real friend of mine? The video then cut to what looked to be two CCTV cameras. The woman I had just seen, she was standing on the other side of the room in the first camera’s view. Her bare butt was showing on one camera. The other caught the front, she not much but a distance away the cameras. Inside the rooms that were being recorded was two adults that were talking to each-other. All of a sudden, she was moves into Camera 1 (room) She waves at the cameras not knowing that her butt has just been shown on the camera. Although, she must’ve known since she walked in completely naked. “Stop spying on me…” she whispered. I was soon introduced by a man screaming as the camera rattled from side to side. Not long after I hear a distant voice, sounded like a voice from a Skype Call. “Are you *ready yet?*” “AHHHHHHHHH!” The camera cut out, as another pop-up displayed on my screen. Not appropriate really… After that I was greeted by the second adult, the female by looks of her long hair. “Are you *ready yet?*” The same voice asked. “HELP! GO AWAY!” Before I knew it, Camera two was Offline like Camera one. Skype Contact Sent Status: Are you ready yet? – It’s time to have fun x No. Why are you showing me those cameras? What cameras? Are you ready yet, baby? -_- Stop with that face. I took care of Mother so let me take care of you. - I deleted her from my Skype. – Escaped from what I had witnessed but was way too upset with what I had seen. Brutal imagery and two adults being beaten to death by some sick kid. Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Dreams/Visions